


Separate Worlds

by Jinxous



Category: The Flash
Genre: M/M, Werewolf, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: Barry Allen was a normal human before he was changed into a werewolf. His new life held many obstacles, on what of them landing him and his mate in the dungeons of King Lewis Snart. Now Mick and Barry face the obstacle of trusting a vampire after years of war. What they didn't expect was the attraction to Prince Leonard Snart.





	1. Obstacles

**Author's Note:**

> Coldflashwave week
> 
> Day: 5 Fantasy

Barry groaned as he rolled over in the field, body bare, covered in his latest preys blood. Look down he knew his wolf had had a busy night. His body ached, scratches littered his flesh from hunting. If anything explained the night it would have to be the three deer carcasses laying mere feet away, then the company he had. Stretching Barry snuggled into the bed he made in the grass, ready to nod back off when there was a growl behind him and arms closed around his body. He felt sniffing against his neck before a kiss was pressed against his shoulder.

“Hey babe.” A gruff voice said, Barry smiling.

“Morning.” Barry grumbled, pulling the arm closer. “Go back to bed.” 

“We’re naked in a field.”

“I don't care.” Barry said, about to drift off when he heard laughter not so far away.

“Sounds like the packs getting up.”

“Mick.” Barry grumbled, grabbing at the grass as if it could protect him from having to get up.

“Come on, not sure if you're hungry, but I am.”

“I don’t want to move…I don't think I can.”

“Yeah, our wolves got crazy last night. I woke up still inside you.”

“They know, I'm telling you. Our wolves pick up on these things.”

“Yeah, but the mating ritual is still far away.” Mick grumbled, pushing himself up. Barry whimpered, rolling onto his back. “Get up and clean yourself up.”

Sitting up Barry looked around, seeing members of his pack coming toward them. With a huff Barry reached over and grabbed a towel. He wiped himself down as Mick got dressed. The pack members came over, Barry being able to see them clearly. It was Hartley and his mate David. By the looks they were giving each other and how close they were pressed together Barry could tell they had had a nice night.

“We found all the young ones. Ready to leave when you are.” Hartley said as he looked down at Barry. Kneeling down he remove the towel from barry’s hands and started wiping him down.

“Hartley, I can clean myself.”

“Not fast enough.” Hartley said, David massaging the back of his neck. 

“Sorry, Hartley’s getting that motherly stage. His wolf was nesting last night.” David said, watching Barry let his husband clean him.

“It's fine, he's not wrong.” Mick said, Barry glaring. 

“Fuck you too Mick.” Barry said, standing up. Smirking Mick grabbed Barry around the waist. He pulled him against his body, claiming Barry's lips with a hunger.

“Come on Hartley, let's get with the pack.” David said, turning his husband. “Let them be alone.” He whispered, kissing Hartley on the forehead.

“Fine.” Hartley mumbled, leaning against David. The two walked away, leaving Barry to hold his lover. The younger had pulled away from the kiss, resting his heads against Mick’s bare chest.

“Get ready babe. We got to get home.”

“Yeah, let me get dressed.” Barry said, giving Mick a peck on the lips.

 

Barry laid still in his bed, his fiancé sleeping happily beside him, arm loosely around him. Barry loved watching Mick sleep, and at first Barry was terrified. When he had been changed it was scary sharing a bed with his maker. After their first change together Barry felt more secure near Mick. Lately however, these moments are being shortened because Barry's wolf. Recently Barry's wolf has been coming out in the middle of the night. Barry's been locking himself up and keeping quiet about it. Mick hasn't found out and Barry doesn't want him or anyone else to. Since Barry can't control his wolf he is seen as a threat and if a wolf is out of control the person is usually put down. The last thing Barry would want would be for Mick to have to put him down. With a sigh Barry slid out of bed, sneaking out of their house. He was walking down the street around one in the morning, watching for any pack members that could be out and about. It seemed calm out as he walked hurried to his chamber to lock himself away for the night. As he's approaching a pain hits him in the stomach, making Barry crouch. Looking up he saw his safe house. He got up, limping towards the safe house, reaching out for the door. Another shot of pain hit him, knocking him down to his knees. Tears collected in his eyes as he looked at his hand, watching it cover in fur. Barry got up, sprinting to the door. When he reached it Barry tried to open the door, but the door was locked. Growling Barry hunched over, his back bending over as his spine realigned. Getting up with struggle Barry took off into the surrounding forest. Before Barry knew it he was running on all fours, and then he blanked out, the wolf taking over as he ran free.

 

Leonard Snart was the prince of vampires, the only qualified heir to the throne. Len, unlike his father, had a different approach to the throne. Vampires and werewolves have been enemies so long they no longer remember why. Len sees a peace opportunity, while his father was focused on skinning wolves. Len had seen it multiple times, getting sick at the thought. He enjoyed studying from a distance, admiring wolves as they ran around their territory. Tonight had been no difference, Len resting in a tree, hiding away from his father’s right hand. Len had been resting when he heard a yelp. The moon was starting to go down, Len taking in the scene before making his move. He didn't see Thawne or any other unwanted person, so he jumped from his hiding spot. Hiding in the bushes Len listened to the yelps and moans coming from some sort of a beast, following the yelps in both curiosity and concern. 

As he cleared the opening Len froze, body betraying him upon the sight of a wolf outside of a full moon. Laying in the clearing was a beautiful, yet filthy, werewolf, curled up and yelping. Len followed the wolves body and spotted the issue. Len's father had left bear trap among their property to catch wolves, one thing Len planned to change when he ascended to the throne. Approaching the wolf Len’s robes caught on twigs, snapping them. The wolf looked at him, growling. This caused Len to shoot his hands up defensively, yet still approached.

“You've got to be quiet. I'm going to free you, but you have to be silent. If my dads men hear you then I can't do much.” Len whispered, approaching the wolf, it's yelps turning into quiet whimper. Kneeling down next to the bear trap Len messed with it, the wolf watching him cautiously. “You're a beauty. I've seen many wolves, but you've take it. You're fur is so soft.” Len said, the wolf growling at him. “I’d like to talk with your human half, I have so many questions.” Len said as he ripped the trap away from the wolf’s leg. The wolf stood, towering over Len. Len stared up at him, eyes looking it up and down. “You're gorgeous.” Len said, standing up. The wolf huffed, taking a step back, only to growl at the pain in its leg. “Hey, it's okay.” Len said, holding his hands out. “I'll get you home.” At the the wolf yelped, nudging Len’s hands. “It's okay girl.” The wolf growled, Len smiling. “Sorry, boy.” The wolf purred, Len almost hugging him as he listened to the wolf. “The sun's coming up, you better go before you change.” The wolf suddenly growled, Len pulling away. “What's wrong?” Len whispered, a click behind him catching his attention. Turning Len was caught by the sight of his guard, anger filling his eyes as he saw the gun. Suddenly the wolf howled, Len standing up to block the gun as other soldiers made their appearance.

“Prince Leonard, that beast is dangerous, please step away from it.”

“I'm fine Thawne. Lower the guns.” 

“No can do. Your father wouldn't like this.”

“I have control over him. See, he does not attack.” Len said, reaching back and petting the wolf. 

“Control my ass. A wolf is only good dead.” Eobard said, a roar cutting them off. Len turned, seeing the other wolf turn and yelp. Len's eyes widened, admiring the fur of the beast. It charged at Eobard, the man not hesitating. The gun went off and the new wolf collapsed next to Len. The other wolf yelled, quickly to the others side. Len watched as the wolf huddled under the other's paws, the sight making Len’s heart fluttered. 

“He's your mate.” He whispered, the other wolf looking over, tears running into its fur.

“One shot and they'll be down.” Eobard said as he approached the duo. Len blocked his path, putting on his royalty voice.

“You will bring these wolve home so I can study them. I will not take no or any other choice. If you refuse me this then everyone here will have to face my father. You know how much he hates when someone back talks his family.” Len visibly saw Eobard swallow before turning and nodding. 

“We’re tranqing them first. I will not have these beast awake in our town.”

“Fine, but nothing more than required.” Len said, leaning against the crying wolf, petting his paw. “Don't worry, I'll make sure he's okay.” Len whispered as Eobard’s men shot the two wolves, the crying one going limp against Len's arm.

 

When Barry woke up he was in a damp, dark room, covered in bars. Puzzled and tired Barry laid back down, cuddling up against the body beside him. He wrapped his legs around the person, sniffing them, taking in the scent. He smelled his mate and smiled. “Barry, we’re not at home.” Mick growled, Barry picking his head up and looking around. Instantly he saw the man behind the bars that held them. Sniffing the air Barry backed away, Mick struggling to pick himself up. Looking over Barry's both dropped at the sight of his mate being in bloody bandages.

“I did my best, I think you should heal fine.”

“A vampire.” Barry said, curling up next to Mick, whom held him close.

“What's your names? You don't need to be concerned.”

“What's your name.”

“Leonard Snart…people usually call me Len.”

“Barry.” Barry whimpered, hiding behind Mick.

“I'm Mick. You're the vampire that protected Barry correct.”

“Yes. I'm sorry I got you stuck in here, but don't worry I'm working on a plan.”

“Can we get some clothes?” Barry asked, covering in a blanket.

“I have some here.” Len said, sliding the clothing into the room. “Your wolves are beautiful. If I may, can I ask questions.”

“You are a vampire, like hell we trust you. A Snart no less.” Mick growled.

“I just want to know things. I do not share the same ideals as my father, in fact I want a treaty between wolves and vampire.”

“Like fuck you do. When I get out of here I'll rip your kind apart with my teeth.” Mick growled, Barry holding him back.

“I have so many questions. Do you turn willingly? What's it like being a wolf?”

“I can, so you better watch your ass.” Mick growled as Barry got dressed.

“You're mates right? Barry’s wolf was cuddling against yours after you were wounded.”

“Yah.” Barry mumbled, Mick blocking him from Mick.

“I understand male wolves can bear children of other male wolves, is that true?”

“Mick, he protected my wolf. Since we're alive because of him we can answer basic questions.”

“Fine.” Mick grumbled, Barry grabbing his clothes. “Male wolves can only get pregnant if they are purebloods. Barry isn't so you won't get the pleasure of taking pups to study.”

“But you are? You can change at will.”

“I am, but I am the Alpha. I don't have the parts required.” Mick said, standing up to put his clothes on. Len turned his eyes away, Mick smirking at the man.

“Never seen another man naked?”

“Unfortunately I have, but that is another story for later. Can I ask you about your pack?”

“Tread lightly.” Mick said as he pulled on a pair of pants.

“A girl, her names Lisa. She's got brown hair that flows in the wind and bounces with every step taken. Blue eyes as deep as the ocean and filled with so much life?”

“There is a girl named Lisa in our pack. She does have brown hair and blue eyes. What is it to you blood drinker.”

“She's my baby sister.” Len said with a smile, Mick glaring. “I knew she was out there.” Len smiled, Barry looking at him.

“The Lisa we know, she did have a brother. She said she lost him, so maybe.” Barry said, Mick grunting as he tried to put his shirt on. Standing up Barry removed it, huddling up against his mate.

“Why should we trust you.” Mick growled, holding Barry close.

“Barry's wolf trusted me, that's gotta count for something.” Len said, standing up. “Please tell me more.”

Mick looked at Barry, the younger shrugging. Mick sighed, crossing his arms.

“What do you want to know?”

“If Barry's a turned, how is his able to shift?”

“That's something that had me curious too.” Mick said, Barry holding him close. 

“I didn't want you to put me down. I'm losing control over my wolf. I've been hiding for the last few weeks.”

“Barry, you're not losing control. Your body's working to prepare you for the ritual. It happens all the time. I wish you would have told me so we could have worked through it together.” Mick said, hand rubbing up and down Barry’s.

“You'll get the chance tonight.” Barry mumbled, eyes running into Len's. 

“Can I watch you guys tonight? To study what your wolves do.”

“They can get territorial.” Barry said, smiling at Len. “And we have no control what they do.”

Len smiled, about to sit back down when a hand grabbed his arm. Looking over he was greeted by the cold eyes of Eobard.

“Prince. I believe it's dinner time.” 

“Just bring me something, I'm busy.”

“Well, this meal isn't portable. Come along, your father grows irritated.”

“Fine, but no one comes near the wolves.”

“Understood.” Len followed the man, looking back at the duo cuddle up in the cage.

 

“Wolves are awful creatures.”

“How would you know? Have you ever befriended one?”

“I was much more with a wolf. Before our King waged war against our species I was young and foolish. He was a wolf, dark black and blonde fur, beautiful eyes. He was a purebreed so I got to see the wolf whenever. My younger self had been fooled into thinking he was in love with this wolf. When the war began he left me standing on a war field, lost my hearing in one ear that day.”

“Haven't you ever thought about searching for him? See what he says?” Len asked, curiosity overwhelming him.

“No. Hunter’s long gone by now. Besides, a wolf and a vampire could never love each other.”

“I think there's still a possibility.” Len mumbled, crossing his arms as they walked down the halls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since people like this one I gave it an immediate longer chapter. There will be more Coldflashwave in next chapter. :)

Len had returned from an incredibly tense and uncomfortable dinner with his father, leaving Len more than excited to talk to the two men in the dungeon. Hurry down the stairs Len almost tripped, the sun setting just outside. Len came to the room of closed off rooms, hearing Mick speaking to Barry. Peaking around the corner he saw the duo, covered in the blanket, cuddling in one another's arms. Mick mumbled something as he kissed Barry’s shoulder, Len watching the intimacy. Len wrapped his arms around himself, watching the acts he never before received. He may be older, but he was raised in a home of cold. He was never shown intimacy as warming as what they had, it made Len jealous.

“I promise I'll get us out of this Bare.”

“It's my fault Micky.” Len heard, wanting to hold the boy himself.

“You were scared, I promised to protect you and I will.” 

“I love you Mick.” Barry said, Len watching as the younger kissed the older. 

“You can come out vampire, we aren't doing anything explicit.” Mick said, Len walking out from behind the wall. “I could smell you a mile away.”

“Sorry to interrupt, I just figured I should hurry back so I can see the wolves.”

“Still got plenty of time.” Barry said, sitting up. “Why can't you let us out? If you're on our side why won't you open the door?”

“Because there are guards out their 24/7. One sight of you and they'll shoot you.” 

“Order them away.” Barry said, cuddling his lover.

“Unfortunately they listen to my father.” Len said, sitting down next to the cage. “What's it like being a wolf?”

“Painful.” Barry said. “With Mick it's bearable.”

“How were you changed?”

“Mick was my creator. I had been a Hunter when I was human. I had been hunting a pack with a group of hunters and we got ambushed. When I awoke I was in Mick’s home. It wasn't till I saw him that I realised he'd set us up, since he'd been a hunter on the team. His pack had attacked us, getting myself in the middle of it.”

“I had started clawing in a blind rage, I hadn't noticed that Barry was in the middle. My idea wasn't to kill the younger hunters, only send a message. I got him across the throat and chest. Luckily the change set in before he bled out. It took a while before he would let me touch him, let alone speak to me.”

“What changed?” Len asked, leaning against the bars. 

“The first change.” Barry said, looking over and smiling at Mick. “Having an alpha or your maker there with you always makes it hurt a little less. I'm lucky to have my alpha as my mate.” Barry said, cuddling against Mick, the older man holding him close.

“You are the alpha of the pack?” Len said, looking at Mick, the wolf glaring at Len. The vampire silenced himself, biting his lip as he watched Mick lean forward.

“Why else do you want to know. Even if your sister is a wolf, why would a vampire want to be aligned and knowledgeable of our kind?” 

“It gets lonely here. When I was a kid I saw wolves fall victim to my father. The poor souls he turned into rugs that he wiped his boots on. My father is a horrible man, and I don't care if I'm killed trying to take him down as long as he's dead in the ground.”

“You're telling me you've never killed a wolf before.”

“When I was a boy, there was a pup my father had caught. I tried to set it free, my father wanting me to kill it instead. I managed to set the child free…but he couldn't out run the vampires. I saw things no one should.” Len said, Barry covering his mouth as Mick growled.

“A pup!? You monsters killed a pup!”

“I'm sorry. I was just a boy myself. I didn't know any better.” Len said, Barry watching the older man. 

“Mick…he's already punished himself.” Barry whispered into Mick’s ear, the man's tense shoulders lightening.

“So…what's the plan to get us out of here. I won't have my pack coming to search. None of them will become rugs.” Mick said, Barry leaning over and suddenly grabbing his stomach. This grabbed the duo's attention.

“Are you sick?” Len said, grabbing the bars of the cage. 

“No, he's changing.” Mick said, helping Barry to his knees. The younger gasped, hands gripping the dirt. Mick took the same position, Barry yelling. Len got on his knees, watching as Barry’s and Mick’s spine extended out. He flinched, hearing the snapping of their bones as they shifted and the ripping of fabric as their clothes slide down to the ground. Len notes the deepness in their yells, now turning to growls. Their fingernails grew out and fur grew in seconds. Len sat there in utter silence as the two wolves sniffed the air with their large snouts. Barry shook his fur out, sticking it's tongue out. He then pounced on Mick’s wolf, playfully wrestling him. Len smiled, hypnotized by the beauty of what once were men. He could have stayed this way forever, watching the two men play with one another. Unfortunately his arm jerked, rattling the cage. Instantly Mick lunged, snapping at Len. The vampire fell back, Mick colliding with the bars, barking at Len. 

“Mr. Rory, it's okay. I understand you're protecting you mate, but I'm not the enemy.” Len said as he sat up. “I will get you water. You both can have some time.” Len got up, Mick growling, his ashy fur standing on end. “You both are so beautiful, I just want to cuddle up in your fur.” Len said, Barry approaching them. He went to Len, sniffing at Len’s clothing. Whimpering he tried to shove his head through the bars, Len smiling. Reaching in he pet Barry on the head, Mick growling. Barry turned, nudging Mick under the chin. Len smiled, watching the two lay down. “Must be nice having someone who loves you no matter what.” Len whispered, turning and walking towards the stairs.

 

A wolf sniffed around the clearing in the forest, following a scent. It came across a bear trap, cover in blood. Another wolf came up behind the other, sniffing a patch of dried blood. The wolves looked at one another before shifting into humans, one being David Singh. “That's definitely Mick’s blood.”

“Barry’s too. This is vampire territory…I fear the worst.” The other man said, looking around.

“This was home for you once. Bringing up memories Hunter?”

“Some. If I'm right I still have the blueprints to the castle.” Hunter said, staring at the visible towers of the castle. “I can feel our alpha nearby.” 

“Alive?”

“As long as Thawne hasn't got him then we have time.”

“Vampires. They're a bunch of murders and monsters.” Singh said, crossing his arms.

“You young ones never did understand. Before King Lewis’ reign vampires and wolves were great friends. I had a boyfriend, a pureblood vampire boyfriend. I had to leave him during the war.”

“Anyone I know?”

“Yah.”

“Maybe you can get in touch with him. He can tell us if they're in there.”

“That's not going to happen.” Hunter said, looking at the tower.

“Why not? If you've got a vampire wrapped around your finger I'm sure he will do anything.”

“It's Eobard Thawne.” Hunter said, Singh’s jaw dropped.

“The Dog Hunter Thawne?”

“Yes.” Hunter said, leaning against a tree.

“That's hard to picture. A wolf murder in love with a pureblood wolf.”

“We were…I still am.” Hunter said kneeling down. “Let's go home, nothing about this to anyone. It's hard enough to find a mate already.”

“You'll find the right guy. Hartley had a friend from another pack.”

“You know how hard it is to trust other packs.” Hunter said, shifting. Singh watched his friend change back into a wolf. Shaking his head Singh shifted back as well, the two wolves taking off back to their pack.

 

Hunter had watched as his pack had all laid down for the night, leaving him the last awake. He had shifted and run off the the spot he and Singh had sniffed out. He was in vampire territory, investigating the area a little more. Sniffing he suddenly heard a click behind him. Turning he growled, fur standing up as he looked through the woods. Coming into the clearing Hunter stopped growling, but stayed in offense. Standing there was Eobard, gun in hand, pointing directly at Hunter.

“You're in our territory mutt.” Whimpering Hunter approached Eobard, the vampire following him. Hunter shifted, bones popping as he transformed back into a human. Looking up he saw no change in Eobard’s eyes.

“Hey babe.” Hunter smiled, not a second later the gun smacked him upside the head. Hissing Hunter covered the now bloody area. “Missed you too.” Hunter said, lunging. He knocked Eobard over pinning him to the ground. “Where's our pack members?”

“Dead, just like you.” Eobard growled, turning them on the ground. Eobard slammed Hunter against the ground several times. Hunter glaring at Eobard, catching his breath. “You never were strong enough to handle me.”

“I think I handled you fine.” Hunter said, wrapping his legs around Eobard's waist, pulling him down against him. Without warning he bit down into Eobard’s shoulder. The older man growled, pushing Hunter to the ground, squeezing his wrists tighter. There was a moment of silence between the two, just heavy breathing between them both. “When you're like this, it's kind of hot.” Hunter said, grinding up against Eobard. The older growled, shifting both of Hunter’s wrist into one hand, the other going for his pants.

“Everything's a joke to you. Let me teach you that it's not.” Eobard said, scratching Hunter across his thigh, the younger gasping. “Don't think I forgot all your spot over these years.” Hunter smiled, leaning up and catching Eobard by the mouth.

 

The sunlight hit Barry in the face, waking him from his sleep. Covering his eyes he groaned, body aching and heavy weight pressing on him. Blinking Barry watched the silhouette cover the window, the light disappearing. “Is that better?” The person says, Barry nodding. 

“My body hurts.”

“Your wolves went crazy last night, I tried not to watch too much. I came back just a little bit ago with a blanket. Mr. Rory’s asleep still, and he's still inside you too.” 

“It's fine.” Barry mumbled, eyes clearing up. “Len.” Barry grumbled, looking around. He saw a water bowl, the blanket, and robes folded up next to Len. The vampire kneeled down, looking at the younger man. 

“Yes?”

“Thank you. Mick may not be the easiest to handle, but thank you for caring for us in this situation.”

“I'm sorry I couldn't get you out.”

“We’ll have our chance. Right now we just need to heal up.”

“How is your ankle?”

“Almost healed, I'm more worried about the bullet hole in Mick’s chest.”

“When he wakes up I'll check him for infection.”

“Maybe…maybe if we behave you can persuade your father to move us other places.”

“I can try my best. Usually if I beg him for it he'll let me have my way.” Len said, smiling at him. “You both are very beautiful beast.” At this Barry blushed, looking back to see Mick sleeping peacefully. “You really love him don't you Scarlet.”

“Scarlet?” Barry said, smiling.

“Your fur has a scarlet patch on it.” Len said, looking at Barry. Barry caught his eyes, resting his head on his arms. “When I found you the other night you were stuck in one of my father's bear traps. I got you free and your wolf trusted me. Mr. Rory came running and got shot. You…you cuddled him and cried. I had never seen something so loving before. My father is a horrible man, I've never had someone like you do. I'm jealous.” Len said with a smile.

“You have no mate?”

“Please. I'm the son of Lewis Snart. The last guy I had a fling with, Sam, was a soldier of my dads. We had sex a few times, he'd been paid to take pictures of me naked. Soldiers had them for a while before Thawne, my father's right hand, found out. The soldiers were fed to wolves that were starved in this dungeon, Sam…Sam was bled, skinned, limbs torn off, teeth pulled out before he was stuck on a pole in front of the castle, then he starved to death. I had thought my father was making a point for my honor…I got whipped for sleeping with someone as low in status like Sam.”

“So no one's brave enough to ask your father permission?”

“My father has a person chosen for me, but we don't see eye to eye.” Len said, leaning against the bars. “I want someone like you, even Mr. Rory.”

“You want to wake up with Mick inside you?” Barry joked, making Len smile.

“If it wasn't illegal.”

“Illegal?” Barry asked, Mick groaning. He tightened his hold, making Barry hiss.

“If a vampire is to lay with a wolf he is to die.” Len said, jumping when someone else spoke up.

“If you are to conceive a child with a , you will be made to kill the parent and bleed the baby. The king will kill you.” Turning around Len msaw Eobard, Barry growling, but stuck in one place.

“Eobard, I wasn't-.”

“Don't even try lying, I heard it all. You've got it hot for a couple of wolves.”

“Don't tell anyone, especially my dad.” Len said, standing up. 

“Don't worry, he won't.” A groggy voice said behind Len, Mick’s eyes now open. He was smirking as he laid against Barry’s back. The younger smirked, pressing up against his mate. “I can smell wolf all over him.” Mick said, Len looking at the vampire. 

“I came across one of your doggies and I do what I do best…I killed him.” Eobard said, giving a fanged smile.

“Who?” Barry asked, sitting up. Mick pulled away, wrapping the blanket around him and Barry, the younger looking at Eobard with a questionable look.

“An old friend that needed to be put down.” Len looked at him in disgust, Mick looking at him with a glare.

“You didn't-.” Len said, reaching out and grabbing Eobard by the arm. “You didn't kill Hunter. You couldn't.” 

“I can and I did.”

“But not before taking a little gift. His scent is too strong on you, it's overpowering.” Mick said, Len glaring.

“You say anything to my father and I will tell him about Hunter.” Len growled, crossing his arms.

“Fine. But I'll be monitoring these little get together’s.”

“That's going to harm my research.”

“I don't care. The king comes before your sorry, ungrateful ass. If he finds out you want to lay with wolves then you might as well count you ascending to the throne. You are the sole heir, your father's getting on in years.”

“Then keep your mouth shut.” Len snapped, turning to see Barry and Mick huddled up. Kneeling down he grabbed the robes, throwing them into the cage. Mick stood, not embarrassed as he watched Eobard. Barry turned away from the men, throwing the robe on in a hurry.

“Got a problem dog?” Eobard growled.

“Yah. You attack a pack member. When I get out of here I'm removing your eyes with my claws, and shoving them up your ass.”

“You've got some weird kinks doggy.” Eobard growled.

“We should go get breakfast.” Len said, looking back at Barry and Mick. “I’ll bring back food.”

“Thank you.” Barry smiled. Len returned it, walking towards the stairs. Eobard followed behind, sniffing himself. 

“My father will believe you killed another wolf and won't ask any questions.” 

“I know, your father thinks greatly of me, you as well. That's why we can't disappoint him.” Eobard said, Len ignoring him. With the conversation ended Eobard let his mind wander to this morning.

 

Hunter laid on top of him, resting his head on Eobard’s chest. The vampire was breathing slowly, catching his energy back up. The son was coming back up, by now any marks disappearing from either of them. He had an arm around Hunter’s waist, rubbing up and down it, Eobard's jacket covering anything the two didn't want to share with the world. 

“After 300 years that was the best.” Hunter mumbled, looking up at the vampire. The man covered his face in his hand, shaking it. “What?” The younger said, kissing Eobard on the chest.

“I can't remember what I was doing.”

“You we're going to kill me, but I seduced my way out, like usual.” Hunter said, stealing a kiss from Eobard.

“We can't do this again…ever.”

“Why not?”

“It's a death sentence for both of us.” Eobard said as he stared at the sky.

“I'm sorry.” Hunter said, turning his back to Eobard. The older man sighed, turning so that he was spooning the younger man.

“For what? We both were consenting.”

“For leaving you when it got bad.”

“You had no choice, you stay and you were killed. Every man for himself.”

“I ran, but I should have taken you with. There were vampires that lived in packs. There still are. If you bring our alpha back then I will ask him to let you stay. Be with me.”

“I can't Hunter. I should kill you right now.”

“Then do it. I hated these last 300 years and if I have to live another 300 without you I'd rather be dead.”

“You have a pack, find another mate.”

“There's no one. During mating time I'm laying in a fur pile by the trees.” 

“Hunter, this is a fling. I don't love you anymore.” Eobard whispered, Hunter sitting up.

“Prove it.” Hunter said, grabbing the gun that laid at their feet. Handing it to Eobard he kept the barrel pointing at his chest. “If you don't love me then shoot me.”

“You're an idiot.” Eobard growled. Hunter’s eyes widened, fear displayed for Eobard. Still he trusted his gut, leaning up against the barrel.


End file.
